


The Letter

by Emperor_Quarter



Category: Assassination Classroom
Genre: Drabble, F/F, Fluff, Love Confessions, Love Letters, Pre-Canon, but she reads them cause she’s nice, poor megu has tons of letters, so many
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-28
Updated: 2019-01-28
Packaged: 2019-10-18 01:52:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17572049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emperor_Quarter/pseuds/Emperor_Quarter
Summary: Kataoka Megu has gotten many love letters from people in her life, of both boys and girls. Sometimes, she writes back.Though, this letter... it deserves more.





	The Letter

**Author's Note:**

> Just a drabble pls enjoy. Also I CANNOT write love letters so I tried but it’s bad. 
> 
> This was also written very late so it’s probably pretty bad but *shrugs*

Megu expected the usual when she opened the pink letter.  _You’ve got a pretty face_ and  _such a wonderful person_. The person usually begged for a date, which she’d pick up a pen and reply, kindly, she was not interested.

Or perhaps it was from one of those perverted boys, in which she’d burn the letter and never look twice.

There was a small part that hoped it wasn’t a love letter. She remembered one Isogai-kun had given her a note about a meeting. She nearly dropped her things before remembering that in fact Isogai was very gay as she and would not even consider the fact.

It still made her chuckle.

She opened the letter carefully, a small smiley face sticker on the back. It was cute, she decided, making sure not to rip it. 

Opening the letter, she was shocked at the contents.

_Dear Kataoka-san,_

_This is quite embarrassing, I’m not sure how to start this. I would face you in person, but I’m not very good at social interactions._

_I suppose I’ll get to the point. I have had a crush on you for a few months now, you’re very beautiful and kind. I’ve never met anyone quite like you. You’re strong, independent, amazing. You manage to control even the worst of us in Class E. You incredibly brilliant, and while it’s not mine to pry I wonder why you’re here with us._

_I know I’m probably one of hundreds, and you’re probably sick of all these notes. It’s okay if you don’t respond. It’s okay if you don’t read it. I just had to get this down on paper and summon my courage to send it._

_I’m not very good at wooing, so, I can’t like, write a romantic poem for you or anything._

_My crush is kinda silly really. I barely know you—but I’m not shallow or anything! You’re really cute (god are you even into girls?!) and uh really nice to me. I’m probably repeating myself._

_In conclusion, I really would like to get to know you, Kataoka-san. Even if it’s just as friends. If you didn’t read this, well I might muster up courage to talk to you myself._

_From,_

_Yada Touka_

Kataoka bit her lip, eyes scanning over just how sincere the letter was, before taking out a piece of paper and pen. 

_Dear Yada-san,_

_How does Saturday at 12:30 sound? I know a great place._

_Sincerely,_

_Kataoka Megu_


End file.
